Seasons Change
by Endless-Loophole
Summary: Seasons change, people change. Sebastian x Ciel. T for future chapters. May change.


Okay, this has been in my written folder for ages and I decided to finally upload it. Here goes nothing. R&R and tell me if I should continue it. I really don't know if I should. XD It's my first released fic, so bare with me.

- -

Another snowflake falling into place of his gloved hand. He watched as the tiny drop of purity wither away in mere seconds. His fingers closed into a fist as the snowflake stained his glove, forming dark circles where it rests.

"Bocchan," The tall figure spoke as he approached the young adult who stood at the doorway, hand stretched towards the sky. Dropping his his delicate hand against his side, the young male turned around. His navy blue hair slightly covered his right eye, where his eye patch was located. The said boy stared blankly at the man who had earlier spoken. The world felt like it had paused for years before the elder spoke again.

"Bocchan. May I ask that you wait inside the estate for the carriage to arrive? It won't be much longer, so please step inside before you catch a cold and cause a nuisance to the both of us... and the Queen." The raven haired man beamed a grin as he spoke the last words. He had purposely purred the words in a cat-like matter, knowing the young master would react in an unruly manner. The taller man, dressed in his usual attire- which consisted of a black pair of straight pants, black shoes, black tie, gray vest that he wore over his white dress shirt and a black tuxedo-like coat with a long tail on the back that he wore over everything else- began to walk towards the younger with his hands behind his back hoping to bring him back into the household before he caught a cold or something worse.

The blue-haired boy was frowned. He scrunched his face into an ugly wrinkle and glared at the man who was approaching him. Standing up straighter and turning his body fully away from the butler who casually continued to walk towards him, the boy finally spoke. His voice was quiet, yet loud enough for the other to interpret as a yell,

"Sebastian, the Queen would not care if I were sick or anything of that matter. As long as I carry out her jobs like my father had, then that's all that matters. Besides, I am not weak. " The boy lifted his head in a cocky manner and stepped towards the exit, snow and wind nearly blowing his fitted top hat away from his head. He held his hat against his head with his right hand as the young adult slammed the door behind him, not before giving the man named Sebastian another hard frown.

A similar to sadistic smile had fallen onto the butlers face as he watched the younger slam the door against his face. The said butler opened his mouth, breathing out his words through the door, not really intending for the boy to hear,

"Ah, but my dear Ciel. You are weak, and you know it. Your pride which hides your fear cannot shield the truth from me.' Sebastian opened the door and stepped outside. The boy who had earlier been glaring at him, now held his arms in a cold manner. He stood a couple meters away from the entrance, facing the gate where he sighed in relief as a horse drawn carriage slowly pulled up. In one quick motion, the raven-haired butler removed his coat and places it onto the young master, tucking it neatly onto the younger one's shoulders. 'Besides, I would not be here if you did not require such assistance in life, Bocchan."

Ciel turned around to the taller man, his face still angered. "What are you talking about? Just open the door for me, Sebastian. And stop being so bothersome." The younger boy held onto his shoulders, shielding the wind from blowing away the given coat as he carefully walked into the carriage and sat down at the end of the seat to the left, hoping Sebastian would sit far away from him. The butler closed the door behind him and sat down across from the young master, his face grinning like a happy child.

Ciel stared at the older man. His face unreadable and slightly...Annoying. Turning to face the window, the said boy grimaced. He muttered to himself after a minute contemplating what word he needed to describe his older accompanist;

"Irritating sadist."

- -

How was it? D:

-Massive Facepalm-


End file.
